Surprise on Deck
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: When Maddie comes to visit the twins and London on the S.S. Tipton, she gets a rather unexpected welcome party before she even gets on deck! And on a boat that big, what's the chance of bumping into someone twice in as many minutes! TSL Oneshot...maybe


**Author Note: Okay so a while ago i wanted to try my hand at some new stuff, and at the time i had been obsessing over TSL!! So i decided i'd write a Suite Life fanfic!! This story is actually pretty old and was written...over a month ago, i'd say and my style has changed quite a bit since then so sorry if it is a bit weird lol**

**Anyway, i hope you guys all like it!! I'll get back to my Liley and GG story asap, don't worry =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life on Deck or any of the characters!!**

**Surprise on Deck **

"Um…excuse me, are you lost?" I turned to find a girl stood behind me looking concerned.

"Err yeah, kinda! I'm supposed to be here visiting some friends, but I'm not sure exactly where I'm going!" Maybe she could help me, would save me wandering about on my own for **another** hour!

"Do you know where you're meeting them? Maybe I can show you the way." She grinned at me, looking hopeful.

She seemed nice, and I could do with the help so I told her.

"Up on the sky deck, but there are so many decks I got confused!" I grinned embarrassed, but she only smiled again.

"Not a problem, I'm actually heading there myself!" With that she set off along the corridor, me trotting behind trying to memorise the route just in case.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, I was glad of the time to think, because now that I really looked at her, she was actually pretty cute!

With her long brown hair spilling down over her shoulders and her smile that seemed to make everything else rather dull beside it. Her clothes were very casual, colourful shorts and a nicely fitted open collar shirt. Her converse topped it off nicely, giving her a kind of tomboyish quality that was strangely attractive!

My thoughts were starting to run away with me, I had to do something to distract myself.

"So…err…how long have you been on the ship?" I figured she was a passenger, since she actually knew where she was going.

"A good couple of months now." She told me, dropping back a step to walk next to me. "I'm at the school here!"

I smiled back at her as she lit the corridor up again.

"Cool, the people I'm here visiting are at the school as well."

"Really?" She seemed thrilled, I wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, but you won't know them!" I mean, why the heck would she?!

Who in their right minds would be friends with the twins and London! …Okay me, yes, but I had had no choice really!

"Oh okay." We walked along in silence again; all the while I kept glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

What was wrong with me?

My heart sped up when she caught my eye, and when she accidently brushed against me.

But I was sure I saw her blush when I bumped into her when I tried to go the wrong way.

"Sorry." I mumbled, picking my case up again.

"No, let me help. I should have been clearer-" She stopped mid sentence when my fingers brushed hers as I reached for the handle of my case.

Our eyes met, but the moment was ruined by the noisy entrance of a waiter with a food cart coming down the corridor, straight at us.

I quickly straightened up, trying to find somewhere to move so I was out of the way, but before I could, the waiter was pushing past us, felling the brunette who in turn fell against me, shoving me against the wall.

I could feel the heat from her body as she was pressed against me. I hardly dared to breath, just in case.

Then the cart was past us, but she didn't move.

She had a hand planted on the wall either side of me and her face was literally centimetres from mine, so close I could feel her warm breath on my skin.

Something inside me suddenly started to ache as my eyes were drawn to her full lips.

I knew she was staring at me, and I knew we were in the middle of a ship with hundreds of people on it, ready to find us at any moment.

But all I could focus on was her mouth.

I watched as she licked her lips slowly, and suddenly all I wanted to do was kiss her.

The longing was too much, I hesitantly leaned forward but when I froze, wanting some kind of sign that it was alright, she covered the gap between us and pressed her lips to mine.

My heart thudded loudly in my chest as her lips, so soft and warm, moved against mine. My eyes had slid shut and my hands moved from the wall where they'd been holding me up, to her hips.

I found I didn't even have to think about it as I kissed her, it just felt so natural, her lips pressed gently to mine. As we kissed, the aching inside me started to build and I needed more.

I pulled her hips towards me, crashing them into mine and causing sensations that I hadn't ever felt before. I hoped she wouldn't pull away as I let go and moved to bury my hands in her hair and crush her lips to mine.

She didn't pull away, but instead pushed her hips harder into mine, pinning me against the wall, as I felt her tongue trace my lower lip.

Like I was gonna say no after we had come this far!

I pushed my tongue against hers, revealing in the heat of her mouth.

It had never been this good with any guy, which to my surprise didn't worry me as much as I thought it would!

She pushed against me again as I wrapped my arms round her neck and pressed my lips harder to hers.

Our breath came out in ragged gasps and moans, only fuelling us further.

Suddenly there was the sound of smashing glass somewhere to our right.

She pulled away from me, a look of surprise on her face as she blushed a deep red.

There, stood with his mouth wide open and eyes bulging, was the waiter with the cart, a glass smashed to smithereens at his feet.

I felt my own face start to colour as I grabbed my case and the brunette's hand and hurried down the corridor and round the corner.

When we were safely away, we both burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face?!"

"I know! It was too funny!" I had to lean against the wall again, I was laughing too much.

Slowly, we calmed down and then it was quiet and just us again.

Our eyes locked and the raw passion I'd felt before was back, tenfold.

She was leant against the opposite wall, so I took a step and I was close enough to kiss her again.

So I did.

I leant slowly towards her and pressed my lips to hers.

She kissed me back, her hands on my face and in my hair. I wanted her so badly but it was neither the time **nor **the place!

After only a minute, she pushed me away slightly.

"The sky deck is just round that corner to the left and up the stairs." She told me quietly. I nodded, pressing my lips to hers again. I couldn't get enough of her. "I better go. I have people waiting for me. And I can't be late."

"Yeah…I know." I kissed her once more, hard, before moving away. "I better go too."

She nodded and I couldn't help but notice that her lips were slightly swollen from our kiss. I grinned, causing her to look confused, but when I didn't explain, she turned and set off towards the sky deck.

I sighed, running my fingers through my rather messy hair, when suddenly I was spun round and soft lips were on mine again, only briefly then they were gone again, and she was running down the corridor.

By the time I had come out of my daze she had already disappeared round the corner. So, checking my hair and my clothes were in place, I set off after her, a goofy smile on my face.

Then a thought hit me.

I didn't even know her name!

Wow. Well, talk about a welcome party!

My fingers brushed over my bottom lip, just as I thought, mine were swollen too. And, I licked my lips, I could still taste her!

Mmm she **had **tasted amazing.

I was so wrapped up in thoughts of the mysterious brunette that I didn't even notice where I was, or when someone yelled my name.

"Maddie!"

"Maddie, over here!" Suddenly I felt something hit me and I was enveloped in a hug.

"Oh Maddie, thank god you're here! I missed you!"

"Err hey, Mr. Moseby!" I realised everyone was here. Mr. Moseby, the twins and even London! "Hey, you guys! Wow you've grown!" Zack and Cody grinned at me as I hugged London. "I missed all you guys! So come on, what's new?" I asked, setting down my case.

"Well, we have someone we'd like you to meet!" Cody beckoned to someone behind me.

I turned only to freeze in place.

"Maddie, this is Bailey. Bailey, Maddie. She's our friend from Boston we told you about!" My jaw had dropped open when I came face to face with my beautiful brunette guide.

And from the look on her face, she hadn't expected this either.

"Hey, do you two know each other or something?" London looked from one of us to the other, suspiciously confused.

"In a manner of speaking." I told her, a grin spreading across my face.

Now I had a name to go with the face…and the lips.

-------------

**Author Note: Did you guess who it was?? XD i know this story has no real plot, but i really like the idea of this pairing and i wanted to write a fanfic about them, so i did!! Please review and let me know what you think, okay? Thanks guys, you all rock XD**


End file.
